Izumi's True Love
by Twyla-Nox
Summary: Izumi's feelings toward Mitsuki are finally revealed!


**DF: I'm gonna steal A.O.A's introductions to the stories. It was just too tempting- please forgive me A.O.A!**

**Meroko: I doubt A.O.A is reading this. **

**DF: I don't care! **

**Takuto: Hey guys!**

**Meroko/DF: Ahh! Where did you come from! **

**Meroko: (hangs on Takuto) I missed you!**

**Takuto: I've only been gone for a few weeks...--**

**DF: You're missing for 3 years in the Manga!**

**Takuto: Whatever. You all _know_ I didn't really disappear. BTW, Deadfairy- how did you react when they brought me back to life?**

**DF: It wasn't fair! I mean, I was glad you came back to life, I just think you shouldn't have gone back to Mitsuki. You were mine there for a while!**

**Takuto: Ooh- you're gonna make your boyfriend jealous.**

**DF: He only knows about the stuff that goes on in Gaia, he's not here. **

**Takuto: Oh, DEEEEERRRREEEEKKKK!**

**DF: AAAARGGHH! (Tackles Takuto)**

**Meroko: Oy- since they're busy, here's the disclaimer. Deadfairy does not own Fullmoon wo Sagashite- Someone luckier than her beat her to it. **

**DF: Arrrgh! I'll rip your ears off!**

**Takuto: HAH! THEY'RE FAKE! IT WON'T HURT!**

**DF: I'LL MAKE IT HURT! **

* * *

Izumi's footsteps were quiet and his breathing was quieter as he made his way to the other side of the room across the wooden floor. He could fly, of course, but his mind was so abuzz it was a wonder he remembered to remain quiet. He stopped at one point and crouched the the floor, brushing a bit of hair out of Mitsuki's eyes. Her skin was warm under his fingers, her hair soft. Her eyelids fluttered, but remained closed and she let out a sleepy sigh, turning to her side. Izumi stood and studed her face. She was so at peace when she was sleeping. This was one of the few night she was not tormented by dreams of Eichi or Takuto. He knew on the nights where she would wimper, her sweat cold, tears spilling out of her closed eyes onto her pillow, it was about one of the two men who had disappeared so suddenly from her life. He and Meroko had remained, but they were planning on leaving soon. Would Mitsuki be able to handle it? She didn't have any other true friends, unless you counted Oshige or Wakaoji... 

Mitsuki let out another sigh, but this one sounded troubled. Izumi turned his wandering eye back to her face. Her lips parted slightly and she murmured something in her sleep, so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"Izumi...don't leave..."

His eyes widened. Perhaps he had been thinking aloud-? No, it wasn't that. She was dreaming. Her breathing was still slow and deep. He crouched next to her again, kissed the tips of his fingers, and placed them gently on Mitsuki's cheek, then he stood and walked to the window.

The moonlight filtered through the leaves in the trees in the garden, covering everything with a strange white light. It was magical.

* * *

Izumi awoke to the rising sun, picking himself up off the floor. He must've fallen asleep at the window. He turned around and saw Mitsuki's bed empty. She must've woken already. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Sleep tugged at his eyelids, but they remained open. from behind him, he heard a door slide open and the sound of glass tinkling. 

"Morning Izumi!" Mitsuki said cheerfully, setting the tray down next to him.

"Morning." He said, turning his face to look at her, "did you sleep well?"

"Oh- I slept fine..." she said, turning her head away and holding one of her braids. Izumi took her chin and turned her face towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh...it's nothing." She mumbled, turning her eyes toward the floorboards.

"Did you dream about me?" He asked.

"What?" Mitsuki asked, looking at him suddenly.

"You spoke in your sleep last night. You said, 'Izumi...don't leave...'."

"Oh, I did?"

"Yes, you did." he said. He smiled and let go of her face. She turned crimson and suddenly became very interested in her tea. Izumi dropped the subject with a small smile and looked back out the window.

"Cherry blossoms." He said.

"Yes..." Mitsuki said, turning to look out the window.

"Do they remind you of Eichi?" He asked, truly curious.

"Hmm...no. Not anymore." She said, flashing him a sad smile.

"Mitsuki..." Izumi said, his hands shook, but his voice remained steady, "Why don't we take a walk?"

* * *

"Deja vu." Mitsuki said. They had gone back to the bench where they had sat before- when Izumi told Mitsuki his memories as a human. 

"Yeah...but no Oina- erm...Lio."

"I like Lio better." Mitsuki said, balancing on the cement barrier separating the grass from the sidewalk. Izumi watched her and smiled. Outside she was simply a 13-year-old girl, but inside was a labyrinth of emotions and understanding one wouldn't find in many adults. Her purity astounded him.

"Mitsuki..." he said, motioning for her to come and sit by him. She sat down lightly, her skirts fanning out over her legs. Her dark hair curled over her shoulders and her eyes shone with a wide range of mixed emotions.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Izumi wrapped his arms around Mitsuki in a warm embrace. Mitsuki suddenly felt moisture on her back and knew that Lio was crying.

"Izumi..." She said, bringing up her hand to place gently on his shoulder. In one swift movement, Izumi's hand was on her neck, holding her head close to his, thier lips almost touching.

Izumi had done this to her before, but then it was for her soul, the kiss of death. There was none of the previous intent left in his eyes now as he stared at her. Tears still flowed down his cheeks. Softly, she closed her eyes and came forward, closing the gap between them.

* * *

**DF: Okay! That's it! My oneshot! Izumi/Mitsuki is a hard one to do...**

**Meroko: Oh Iiiiiiizummiiiiiiiii!**

**Izumi: Yeah?**

**meroko hit's Izumi hard with a frying pan**

**Meroko: HOW COULD YOU? I FINALLY GIVE YOU MY LOVE AND YOU IGNORE ME _AGAIN_! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN, IZUMI LIO! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!**

**Izumi: Hey Meroko, do you love me?**

**Meroko: Oh yes, Izumi! Never leave me! kiss kiss **

**Takuto: Mitsuki! I thought you loved me!**

**Mitsuki: I do! I just went with what was in the script, Although...I also love...**

**Everybody:DON'T SAY IT, MITSUKI!**

**Mitsuki: EICHI! **

**Takuto: AHHHH! EICHI EICHI EICHIII! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT EICHI!!!!**

**DF: Ahh...these people .. --;;; **

**Look for more of my Fullmoon fics! RR please! I'll never get better if you don't review! -**


End file.
